harchunwaiofficialwebsitefandomcom-20200214-history
IKEA: It's the little things that matter
Products MASTERBY step stool * RM 149 So here's to the little things They might look like small details. A gesture, a kind word, a twinkle in the eye. Maybe it's the handy step-stool that brings you closer together. Or the tray for breakfast, served right to the lap of your loved one. Such simple things can help the everyday to feel extraordinary. To encourage the moments that are special, that just seem to happen naturally. We begin this year in and around the kitchen, where there are so many of these warm moments ro enjoy. From here, to every other room in your home, you can see how to make time and space for all the little things. You know, the ones that really matter. KORKEN jar with lid Glass * H16.5 cm * Ø12 * 1l * 302.135.47 * RM 6.90 / ea * Last year price RM 8.90 / ea How do we lower our prices? When we constantly lower our costs with efficient production, transport and stirage solutions, we pass the savings on to you! That is why some products have even lower prices this year. News New! You can see even more of our latest products throughout this catalogue, at IKEA.my and in the store. New IKEA 365+ glass * RM 15.90 / 6 pcs New IKEA 365+ wine glass * Tempered glass * 30 cl * 902.783.62 * RM 6.90 New IKEA 365+ jug with lid * RM 35 New LISABO table * RM 629 New IKEA 365+ utility knife * RM 49.90 New IKEA 365+ cook's knife * RM 69 New VITTSJÖ shelving unit * RM 159 New ÖNSKEDRÖM wall colck * Powder-coasted steel * Ø30 cm * 102.891.33 * RM 35.90 New KNAGGLIG box * RM 39.90 New VÅRVIND vase, set of 2 * Clear glass * RM 17.90 New MARYD tray table * Pink * 303.044.82 * RM 259 New ÖNSKEDRÖM tray * Laminated paper board * L50 × W16 cm * 702.864.57 * RM 26.90 / ea New MÖCKELBY drop-leaf table * RM 1499 New HENRIKSDAL chair * 75% cotton * 25% polyester * W51xD58 * H97cm * White/Nolhaga grey-beige * 291.001.60 * RM 300 Coming soon The SINNERLIG collection includes furniture in soft, natural cork and other tactile materials. Coming to the IKEA store throughout the year - check out the IKEA store regularly. New SINNERLIG dining table * L285xW85 * H75cm * 203.103.70 * RM 1199 New SINNERLIG stool * H45cm * 303.103.41 * RM 235 / ea New SINNERLIG cushion cover * 88% cotton * 12% linen * L40xW65cm * Stripe balck / white * 403.103.50 * RM 39.90 / ea New SINNERLIG jug * Stoneware * 1.5 l * Assorted colour * 103.131.47 * RM 3.90 / ea New SINNERLIG table lamp * Glass and cork * H22cm * 003.101.06 * RM 119 / ea New SINNERLIG bottle * 0.7 l * Glass and cork * 403.102.27 * RM 35.90 / ea New SINNERLIG bottle * 1.2 l * Glass and cork * 203.102.71 * RM 39.90 / ea New SINNERLIG plant pot * Earthenware * Max * Flowerpot 15cm * H25cm * Black * 503.131.45 * RM 34.90 "The more virtual our lives become, the more we crave the physical. We used natura materials as they engage our senses and connect us to ourselves, to our feelings and to our homes." Ilse, Interior and product design, UK